Buried Treasure
by cruisingcat90
Summary: Saejima/Majima. Highschool AU. Rated T for language, violence and adult situations.
1. Chapter 1

Kamurocho Reform School for Wayward Youth is not a place anyone would describe as friendly. Quite the opposite, in fact. Populated by some of the meanest, nastiest, and downright _weirdest_ delinquents in Tokyo prefecture, it was widely know as the place where even the most vicious young men were brutally beaten down into (relatively) productive citizens.

Saejima Taiga had been there for three years.

He'd come in, betrayed by the one man he'd thought he could trust, his _kyoudai_ —his brother. Brought in on what was supposed to be their final job together: taking out a rival gang in the most brutal fashion possible.

Majima never even bothered to show up.

Instead Saejima had taken on twenty men by himself, using the combination of his fists and killer strength to pulverize his enemies into the ground. By the time the cops had shown up to arrest him, all twenty were down, faces barely recognizable in the bloody heaps he had reduced them to. He'd been barely fifteen at the time, and was promptly whisked away to Kamurocho, the only place the penal judge thought sufficient to handle his rather…unique…talents.

It had been a trying three years, spent mostly contemplating a future prison transfer that Saejima knew would be coming with his eighteenth birthday. The rather auspicious event was now a mere three days away.

Saejima felt a sigh coming on as he contemplated the ceiling above his bed—a too common occurrence these days. It wasn't that he was tired or bored—Saejima's immense stamina and rather simple mind prevented either of these occurrences—but he could do little to shake a feeling of impatience bubbling up in his rather expansive chest. There was a kind of electricity in the air; an anticipation that told his finely honed instincts that something was coming. But what?

Slowly letting his sigh out, Saejima let his eyes move to the one window in his small, two-man dorm, charmingly decorated with bars so thick that not even his prodigious strength could hope to bend them.

"Shut up." His roommate, Tatsuya Jiro, glared at him from the bed across the room. Tatsuya did not take kindly to noises of any sort, particularly when reading one of the few books allowed to the imprisoned teens. He'd had "incidents" with loud talkers, whistlers, and hummers in the past, one of the reasons why he'd been paired with the stoic Saejima.

In response of course Saejima said nothing, content to merely stare out the barred window at the setting sun. He was almost glad to be getting out of this hellhole, even if it meant entering the even more daunting realm of a prison cell. His eyes gradually closed as the light faded, and he was able to drift off into a pleasant sleep after Tatsuya turned off his reading light to go to bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The first thing he heard was an annoying tapping sound. A light but consistent _Da-Ta, Da-Ta_ that gradually lead Saejima towards consciousness. Slowly, almost painfully he opened eyes, turning to find the source of the (rather irritating) noise.

A hand was rapping on the lone window in the tiny room. Its owner was difficult to make out within the darkness. Curiosity getting the better of him, Saejima quickly stole Tatsuya's reading lamp, moving towards the window to shine a light on the strange intruder. The taping stopped as the light hit the window. The hand moved, only to be replaced by a face that Saejima knew only _too_ well, though it had been several years since he'd last set eyes on it.

It was a face he'd knew he'd never forget—the face of his friend, of his brother…of his _betrayer._

"Majima Goro."


	2. Chapter 2

The man known as Majima Goro _smirked_ at him. It was a completely rage-inducing, infuriating, frustrating, sexy—wait, sexy?!

Saejima blinked. He'd been trapped in Kamurocho for enough years to know what only being surrounded by men could do to a guy. Especially when said men spent most of the time in an adolescent hormone-induced haze. Personally, it had never really been something that he was interested in. As what could only be described as a _man_ among men type, Saejima thought if fairly unlikely he could ever do something like _that_.

Yet here his lost partner was, waiting for him at his cell window, looking like some kind of roguish pirate captain. His ex-partner who was definitely NOT sexy. Where had he even gotten that stupid eye patch from anyway?

Seeming bored, it appeared that Majima had gotten tired of his gaping at the window. He had resumed his annoying tapping, motioning with his other hand for Saejima to step back.

A confused Saejima was generally a complacent Saejima, and he slowly moved back to the opposite end of the room facing the window.

Swiftly—almost more swiftly than Saejima could process—Majima knocked in the glass of the window before holding up what had to be one of the biggest chainsaws that Saejima had ever seen. Seemingly with no regard to noise or common sense, said beast of a machine was revved up and proceeded to cut through the bars of the tiny cell.

Sparks flew and a kind of annoying screeching filled the air. It was as if some cat was slowly being gutted while a demented violin player used said guts on their instrument.

Tatsuya woke up and looked around the room. Wisely deciding not to get involved, he turned over and fell back asleep.

The stupid smirk on Majima's face only widened at the sound. He was making fairly quick work for himself with the bars, but the huge inhuman noise was more than enough to attract the attention of the facility guards. Shouts and scuffles could be heard outside. Saejima swiftly moved to the door, taking his bed and blocking it. He put all his body weight behind keeping it closed, even as thwacks and booms began to shake his meaty frame.

Saejima glanced up at the man at the window, noting that Majima was almost done with the last bar. As it clattered to the ground, the smirk disappeared, only to be replaced by a genuine smile. Saejima knew that the exertion of holding the door must be getting to him, as he felt his heart move in a weird and irregular way at this display. It was a kind of strange thump, a heated sensation that seared from the center of his chest to the middle of his stomach.

Majima motioned for him to follow. He gave one final smile before turning and disappearing from the window.

Saejima was as shocked as it was possible for Sajima Taiga to be. His eyes even widened slightly—something that hadn't happened since that streaking incident back when he was twelve. Making sure that the bed was firmly propped against the wall, he moved to go check the window.

As he knew from previous experiences gazing calmly outside, the only thing that greeted him was an one hundred foot drop into the turbulent sea that surrounded the facility. It seemed unbelievable that anyone would survive the fall—either they would die on impact with the water or drown in the waves below. Saejima was not sure if he believed that his skinny little _kyoudai_ had escaped.

The banging on the door got louder and louder as Saejima continued his perusal. He realized that this might be a case of "now or never"—and Saejima never ran from a challenge, even those that were suicidally stupid. He was not going to let the man who abandoned him all those years ago show him up.

The door behind Saejima began to crack. Knowing that it was now or never, the large young man squeezed himself through the window, never looking back as he dropped into the sea below.


End file.
